Protein H can be obtained from Streptococcus pyogenes, as described in EP-A-0 371, 199 and WO 91/19740. These publications also provide the amino acid sequence of protein H from Streptococcus pyogenes and the sequence of the DNA encoding it. Protein H has a characteristic spectrum of immunoglobulin-binding properties, as described in EP-A-0 371,199 and it is also capable of binding albumin (WO 91/19740). In WO 91/19740, a number of regions within protein H were identified, and designated S, A, B, C1, C2, C3 and D regions. Albumin-binding activity was found to be located in the C and/or D regions.